


Wherever I Go, I'll Be Looking For You

by ApolloGeek27



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī - All Media Types
Genre: @jae-duhb, Alpha Jīn Zǐxuān, Alpha Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: It didn't begin in Cloud Recesses, among the early morning mist and fluttering robes of white.It didn't begin in Lotus Pier, with lotuses blooming in the moonlight and the sound of bells ringing in the air.Instead, it began in Nightless City, with the sweltering sun high in the afternoon sky and the tangled roads of Qishan.All it took was one spark to set off a raging fire that would be their love, letting it crackle and sizzle even after 13 years apart.





	1. Once I Was Seven Years Old

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian was seven when his parents left him all alone in the world.

_(-don't worry A-Ying we'll be back-)_

_(-stay here like a good boy okay-)_

**Liar**

He was seven when he lived on the streets, with no place to call his own.

He was seven when he had to fight dogs for a scrap of meat, their claws and fangs tearing into his skin.

He was seven when the bitter cold blew against his body, still waiting for people who will never come.

He was seven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian was nine when a strange man in purple came.

_(-would you like a melon-)_

_(-it's time you came back to Lotus Pier-)_

**Warm**

He was nine when he gained a home, finally able to have a full stomach for a day.

He was nine when he gained a family, in the shape of a gentle sister and a perpetually annoyed brother.

He was nine when he relearned what happiness was, the taste of Lotus Root and Pork Rib Soup.

He was nine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian was ten when the reality of the world hit him.

_(-he's an omega how can you let him become a cultivator-)_

_(-my lady, he is talented despite his status-)_

**Hurt**

He was ten when he learned that he was an omega, that he was born into the world lesser.

He was ten when he realized that the world was never kind, not to an orphan omega.

He was ten when he began to fight against fate, going against the very core of society itself.

He was ten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian was thirteen when he was given a sword.

_(-what will you call it-)_

_(-'whatever'_   _to show that I do not care for the opinions of the world-)_

**Pride**

He was thirteen when he was proposed with a betrothal, for a marriage to Lanling.

He was thirteen when he shredded the proposal with his sword, glee written all over his face.

He was thirteen when he was named 'Head Disciple', his hours of training finally proving itself.

He was thirteen. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian was fifteen when he met a boy in white.

_(-Lan Zhan Lan Zhan-)_

_(-Shameless omega-)_

**Cold**

He was fifteen when he broke the rules, spending time with an Alpha who was everything he never wanted.

He was fifteen when he punched his once-prospective betrothed, causing Uncle Jiang to cancel his shijie's betrothal.

He was fifteen when he was kicked out of the most prestigious sect, his drive and power intimidating tradition. 

He was fifteen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[In another world, we would have been in love.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[But in this world, we will never be together.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian was seventeen when the Qishan Wen Sect announced this year's Discussion Conference.

_(-wow that was some skill-)_

_(-Wen Ning, courtesy name Qionglin-)_

**Interest**

****He was seventeen when he became lost in the city of the sun, making his way over to an archery range.

He was seventeen when he met an Alpha, as unsuited to his status as he was to his.

He was seventeen when he began on a path towards the brightly burning sun, into a future with soft smiles and gentle touches.

He was seventeen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Instead, I have met someone else.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Who would love me as long as the sun would rise for tomorrow.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Fly Away

Wei Wuxian was lost.

Which was hilarious considering how sticky Jiang Cheng was when they were coming to the Nightless City. But, in the span of a few hours, Wei Wuxian had somehow ditched his escort and managed to walk into an abandoned archery range. He knew that if Jiang Cheng found him again his ears would be bleeding from how long he would be lectured. 

Maybe Wei Wuxian should be a little worried. After all, he was a lost omega in a foreign city with no one to watch over him. But Wei Wuxian was never the typical omega.

While most omegas would have an escort to watch over them in their heavily-fragrant rooms, Wei Wuxian would often ditch his escort ( _Jiang Cheng, always_ ) to go outside and breathe some fresh air.

While most omegas would learn how to sew and cook for their future spouse, Wei Wuxian often preferred to hunt pheasants and practice his cultivation.

While most omegas would be helpless if an Alpha cornered them, Wei Wuxian would simply roll up his sleeves and start a fist fight.

This was why Wei Wuxian wasn't really bothered about being lost. Walking further into the archery range, the sound of a bow releasing arrows managed to reach his ears.

Wei Wuxian walked closer to the sound and hid in the bushes nearby, spying on the person who was practicing archery in a supposedly-abandoned archery range. He was able to make out a handsome youth wearing the robes of the Wen Sect, his face was set into an expression of extreme concentration, highlighting his sharp features.

The youth pulled the bow and released, his arrow hitting bullseye. Right when the youth was about to release another arrow, Wei Wuxian decided to show himself.

"Wow! That was some skill."

At the unexpected sentence, the youth yelped and misfired the arrow straight at Wei Wuxian. Thankfully, all those hours of practicing how to fight paid off, and Wei Wuxian was able to catch the arrow just in time.

"Ah! Sorry 'bout that." 

Instead of replying, the youth ran and hid behind a nearby rock. Wei Wuxian was idly amused. Did he scare the poor thing? 

"Hey. I'm sorry that I scared you. Can you please come out?" Wei Wuxian felt as if he was coaxing out a shy bunny from its burrow.

The youth didn't move, and if anything, seemed to have tried to fuse with the rock he was hiding in even more.

Wei Wuxian sighed, he felt a little bad for startling the youth now.

"Can you at least give me some directions to where the Discussion Conference is going to be held? I'm a bit lost." Wei Wuxian hoped that, by admitting this, the youth would no longer hide anymore.

At that, the youth hesitated before stepping out a little and pointing to the west. "T-there, if you take a-a turn on the right o-of the road y-you'll be lead to the m-meeting place."

Wei Wuxian smiled at that. "Thank you, Young Master! I am Wei Ying, courtesy name Wuxian."

The youth stepped a little bit out from his hiding place, his eyes still trained on the ground. He performed a formal greeting. "I-I am Wen Ning, courtesy name Qionglin." 

"Oh, 'Tender Peace', right?" Wei Wuxian asked.

At that, Wen Ning raised his eyes from the ground to look at Wei Wuxian, confused. "I-I, what?"

Wei Wuxian wanted to laugh, this Wen Ning was surprisingly cute.

For once, those omega etiquette classes that Madam Yu pushed him in actually became useful.  "Your name, it means 'Tender Peace', right?"

At that, Wen Ning shyly nodded.

"Hahaha, for someone with such a gentle name, you sure have a ferocious aim!"

Wen Ning flushed pink, the color oddly suiting his face. "I-It's nothing! Not c-compared to Young Master Wei."

Wei Wuxian blinked, a little surprised at Wen Ning's admission. 

"Oh~ You know who I am? I didn't know that I was _that_ famous." Wen Ning took a quick peek at Wei Wuxian's face before looking at the ground again, his thumbs twiddling together. 

"A-As one of the f-few omega's training to b-be a cultivator, Y-Young Master Wei is very well k-known in the Nightless City."

Wei Wuxian hummed. He wasn't surprised that many people knew of him. He did almost cause three big scandals since he began on his path of cultivation. The first scandal was being allowed to cultivate in the first place.

"What do you think of me?" Wei Wuxian asked.

He was curious of what Wen Ning thought of him. He already knew that most people like Lan Wangji thought that he was improper or troublesome, but he had the feeling that the answer Wen Ning would give out would be different.

Wen Ning, for once, stared straight at Wei Wuxian in the eye. "I-I believe t-that Young M-Master Wei is v-very admirable t-to be c-cultivating despite t-the struggles and t-that he is d-deserving to b-be called o-one of t-the best c-cultivators of t-this generation."

Wei Wuxian stared at Wen Ning, his eyes wide in shock at the words that were spoken as well as the sincerity that was shown in his ( _surprisingly beautiful_ ) green eyes.

He knew that the answer Wen Ning would give out would be different, but he didn't think that it would be so out of his expectations. Usually, most people would say that for an _omega_ he was surprisingly talented, but this was the first time someone said that what he was doing was admirable and that he deserved his place in the cultivation world. 

"Wen Ning! Ah, who would have thought that I would meet someone so interesting today?" Wei Wuxian giggled a little in delight.

Wen Ning looked startled at that confession, confused on whether Wei Wuxian was talking to himself or to him.

"Hey, would you mind escorting me to the meeting place?" Wen Ning looked a little unsure of the request before nodding his head in agreement. 

Soon, Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning were walking to the meeting place, five feet apart from each other as was proper when escorting an unmated omega.

During the walk, Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning talked of mundane subjects, Wen Ning relaxing slowly.

"So, you're an Alpha?" Wei Wuxian asked, curious.

Judging by the way Wen Ning acted he seemed more like a Beta.

"Y-Yes, I am an Alpha. M-many people, however, mistake me for a Beta instead. I-I understand why though. I-I don't have an Alpha's Aura at all." Wen Ning looked disheartened at the acknowledgment. 

"Well, it doesn't matter! I think you're a fine Alpha even without an Alpha's Aura. I bet lots of girls would throw themselves at you!" Wei Wuxian hoped that Wen Ning was at least a little encouraged with that.

He never really had to help someone, especially an Alpha, out on their self-esteem issues. Usually, he just had to deal with not punching them in the face.

Wen Ning blushed at encouragement.

Wei Wuxian then spotted the meeting place in the distance with the Yunmeng Jiang Sect Flag high up in the air.

"Well, I should thank you for escorting me. Who knows what scoundrel that I could have been accosted by if you weren't there?" Wei Wuxian smiled at Wen Ning.

Wen Ning, still flushed a ( _lovely_ ) shade of pink, was about to open his mouth and reply. However, a strong gust of wind appeared and blew off the purple ribbon that Wei Wuxian used to loosely tie his hair. His hair, now unbound, fell down his back and head like a black waterfall, dimly shining in the sunlight. 

"Ah! My ribbon!" Wei Wuxian tried to catch the ribbon but his hands were just a few inches away from it. So, instead, all he could do was watch it fly off to parts unknown, never to be seen again. "Ugh, this is going to be a pain! How am I supposed to participate in the archery contest with my hair in the way?"

"Y-Young Master Wei . . ." At the sound of his name, Wei Wuxian turned around to see Wen Ning taking off his own red ribbon and offering it to him. " . . . if you need one, you can take my own." 

Wei Wuxian blinked a little. ". . . But what about you?"

"I-I don't need it as much as you do. P-Please, take it." With that, Wen Ning once again held out his red ribbon towards Wei Wuxian.

Seeing his insistence, Wei Wuxian took the red ribbon and tied up his hair with it. "Thank you."

Wen Ning's smile grew a little more at that.  


	3. Hey Brother/Butterflies

Jiang Cheng was worried, it wasn't an unfamiliar emotion to him. After all, he was always worried about something or another. Usually he was worried about his idiotic adopted brother, Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian, despite his omega status, was everything that an omega shouldn't be. He was loud when he should be quiet. Unruly when he should be obedient. Headstrong when he should be gentle. And the list can go on and on. 

Even if he was the very antithesis to what an omega was, sometimes Wei Wuxian would forget that he _was_ an omega. And an omega was always supposed to have an escort with them to keep their reputation clean and to drive off any Alphas that might get some ideas about them. It was the proper way of doing things.

But Wei Wuxian wasn't really what came to mind when people thought of proper.

That could be seen with the second huge scandal he caused in Lotus Pier. And it all began when he ripped the engagement papers sent by the Lanling Jin Sect on behalf of the peacock bastard, Jin Zixuan, to sherds with his spiritual sword and then sending the shreds to the Sect Leader, Jin Guangshan, as an answer. Because of that scandal, his jiejie, Jiang Yanli, had to be engaged to the peacock bastard as compensation to the sect.

So it wasn't that surprising that he somehow disappeared not even a few hours into the Discussion Conference. 

So now, here Jiang Cheng was, worried out of his mind about where his stupid adopted brother was. He was honestly so close to pulling his hair out in pure frustration.

Suddenly, Jiang Cheng spotted Wei Wuxian across the meeting place talking with someone. He was about to march over there and rip a new one into Wei Wuxian when his brother turned around and smiled at him.

"Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian then ran away from the other person and straight towards him.

Jiang Cheng met him halfway and bonked him, gently, on the head. "You idiot! You can't just run around by yourself. Do you want the Yunmeng Jiang Sect to lose face because they couldn't even keep you safe!?"

Wei Wuxian held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey! Calm down. I'm fine! Besides nothing bad happened to me."

Jiang Cheng snorted. "It doesn't matter if nothing bad happened! You were still unescorted for a few hours. Enough time that people will gossip."

Wei Wuxian smiled. "Aww~ My shidi cares about me! So much that he worries about my reputation. Hehe! This maiden is so lucky to have such a cute, little brother like you! Don't worry too much though. Otherwise you'll get wrinkles on that handsome face of yours. And, if that happens, how will you get a wife? No woman would want to marry you by then."

Jiang Cheng felt his eye twitch at that. He was about to bonk Wei Wuxian on the head, once again, but the beat of the drums, signaling for everyone to be in position, stopped him. Instead, he exchanged a glance with Wei Wuxian and then hurriedly stood behind him in position.

From the corner of his eye, he watched his father walk with the Sect Leaders of the Lanling Jin and the Qinghe Nie Sect as well as the temporary fill-in Sect Leader of the Gusu Lan Sect, his once-teacher Lan Qiren. They walked with a confident stride up the stairs and elegantly sat down in their assigned seats like the cultivation masters they were. 

Jiang Cheng made a note to himself to practice his walk. If he was going to be the Sect Leader in the future, he would need a powerful and graceful stride similar to his father in order to showcase his position.

Soon the drums started up again and the Sect Leader of the Qishan Wen Sect, Wen Ruohan, came out on the platform. He looked towards the direction of where all of the sects gathered and slightly tilted his head downward.

On some sort of unseen signal, every single Wen collapsed onto their knees and bowed their heads down towards him.

"Greetings to the Esteemed and Great Sect Leader Wen! May you guide us with your Exalted Wisdom and Peerless Grace for Ten Thousand Years and more to come!" 

Hearing that, Jiang Cheng felt a shiver go down his spine. The Wens sounded like a bunch of cultists prostrating themselves before a god. No one in the Yunmeng Jiang Sect had ever greeted his father like that. He didn't think that anyone with a sane mind would do something like this.

He ignored the unnerving display, however, to perform the traditional greeting from a sect disciple to another Sect Leader. He glanced upward to see Wei Wuxian looking at someone in the Wen portion of the field, a furrow between his brows and an uneasy glint in his eyes.

Further ahead, he was able to see his father frowning in the direction of the Wen Clan members and speaking discreetly with the other Sect Leaders.

Jiang Cheng was even able to see Wen Chao, the second son of Wen Ruohan, sneer from across his seat at his father.

Jiang Cheng clenched his hands, wishing to wrap them around Wen Chao's neck. How dare that pig sneer at his father!

His father was the Sect Leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, one of the most prominent sects in all of China, and yet this second son was able to sneer at him!

Not only that, but by letting the second son sit right across from all of the Sect Leaders . . . Wen Ruohan is showing how truly little he thinks of them! 

After the greeting, Wen Ruohan sat down and raised his goblet, signaling for everyone to rise.

"The Qishan Discussion Conference, the Archery Competition, may now begin. May the strong prevail!"

Hearing that, Jiang Cheng felt his stomach twist.

'May the strong prevail'. Was Wen Ruohan cursing everyone to fail?! No one would say that unless they wanted everyone to fail!

Half of the cultivators here are younger than him by some years. Most of them would not even be able to compete on his level.

Then there is also the fact that the Twin Jades of Gusu Lan were participating, both of them the strongest cultivators of this generation. Isn't he basically telling everyone that he expects to see everyone slaughtered at the hands of the Twin Jades!?

Soon, the spokesperson began to inform everyone who was participating in the competition on the rules.

"There are 10,000 targets inside the competition arena. Only 1,000 of them are the targets that you must hit with the rest being decoys.

1,000 of the targets that you must hit will have a symbol on it to indicate what it is. No, I will not tell you what the symbol is. You must find out for yourself. If you hit a decoy, you are disqualified.

Fighting against one another is not allowed. If you hit another competitor, you are disqualified.

You must use a bow and arrow to hit your target, otherwise, you are disqualified. You will only be given 50 arrows. If you wish to have more then it is your imperative to get more, either from other competitors or by picking up the arrows you have already used.

If someone steals your arrows, you will be kicked out of the competition. We do not tolerate cultivators who are not even capable of protecting their own property. 

Once in the competition arena, you are not allowed out. Know that all 10,000 targets _can_ and _will_ attack you if given the chance. If you are critically injured you can send out a distress flare but, in doing so, you will be disqualified.

Now, the seal to the arena will go down. You may proceed!"

After that, each sect began to slowly pile inside the competition arena, with the Lanling Jin Sect going first. 

Before Jiang Cheng could enter, he heard a commotion occur behind him. He turned around to see his stupid adopted ( _thank god he's adopted because being related would surely kill him_ ) brother pick a fight with Wen Chao.

* * *

"And you are . . . ?"

Wen Ning watched as Wei Wuxian swaggered towards Wen Chao with a confident smile, the red ribbon he gave him swaying in the wind.

Wen Ning wanted to tell Wei Wuxian that he didn't need to stick up for him. It was fine if he was left behind, he was used to it. That didn't mean that Wen Ning didn't appreciate Wei Wuxian trying to defend him.

In fact, Wen Ning felt a familiar feeling of butterflies in his chest, similar to when Wei Wuxian was teasing and praising him. He idly wondered why such a feeling would occur before focusing back on the confrontation happening.

Wei Wuxian smiled. "I am of no importance. I just wish to say that what you have said were falsehoods. I have seen this young master practicing archery, able to hit the target on bull's eye multiple times. He has a good stance and nice aim! I believe that he should be able to participate in the competition, otherwise, I would be deprived of some wonderfully needed competition."

Wen Ning turned to see Wen Chao give him a considering look. His heart slowly sunk down into his stomach at the thought of what was going to happen next.

Wen Ning really wished that Wei Wuxian didn't use his silver tongue to make Wen Chao consider him.

Wen Ning was the type of person who was content in the background, away from judgmental eyes and disappointed words. That was how it has always been since he was found out to be an Alpha at age 10. Many people expected a person with an overbearing aura and arrogant disposition, getting dissatisfied when they get Wen Ning himself.

"Fine! Let us see if you have been truly holding back on us." Wen Chao then motioned for some of his servants to set up a mini-archery range.

When Wen Ning turned to Wei Wuxian, all he got was a smile and two thumbs up with a 'You can do it!'. And while the encouragement was very much appreciated, Wen Ning just wished that a hole in the ground could swallow him up right now.

"Now, go on! Show us that you are worthy of this person's praise."

Hearing that, Wen Ning felt even more pressured. Knowing that people would be judging him was nerve-racking already. But to think that people would also judge Wei Wuxian ( _one of the few people who actually stood up for him, who actually think that he's impressive_ ) on his performance made him almost feel paralyzed. 

Wen Ning shakily brought up his bow and arrow, the arrow almost falling off, and despaired. He wasn't going to be able to shoot. He was going to fail and people would laugh and We- "Wen Ning! Relax. Just close your eyes, okay?"

Wen Ning automatically closed his eyes, listening to Wei Wuxian's ( _soft, smooth, and oh-so-very pleasant_ ) voice. The commanding tone reminded him of his sister, Wen Qing, when she was ordered him to test out her latest medicines. 

"Good! Now just listen to my voice, ok?"

At that, Wen Ning nodded, all the noise in the background fading away.

"I want you to take a deep breath."

Wen Ning took a deep breath, his earlier shakiness fading away and being replaced with a firmness that only came about when he was alone.

"On the count of three, open your eyes and shoot. One. Two. Three!"

Wen Ning then opened his eyes and let go of the arrow, allowing it to hit bull's eye.

For one second, Wen Ning could only stare in shock at the arrow before a loud voice shouted, "Ha! I told you he could do it."

At that shout, all the noise Wen Ning blocked out came rushing back to him. Wen Ning turned around to see Wei Wuxian give him a ( _beautiful_ ) smile.

Wen Chao conceded. "Hmph! Fine. Since he apparently _can_ shoot, he's allowed to enter the competition."

He then turned to Wen Ning. "You better not bring disgrace to our illustrious Wen Clan!" He then turned around and began to drink from his goblet.

Wei Wuxian laughed. "Well, Wen Ning, it seems that I get to see some more of your impressive archery!"

At that Wen Ning blushed. "T-thank you!"

Wei Wuxian tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What ever for?"

Wen Ning steeled himself to look at Wei Wuxian straight in the eye, too used to looking towards the ground when he was near his clan members who tended to mock him.

"I-if you hadn't d-defended my skills in front of Wen Chao I-I wouldn't have had the o-opportunity to participate." Something that Wen Ning had always wanted to do since he began practicing archery.   

Wei Wuxian, seeing the upmost gratefulness on Wen Ning's face, felt a little bashful. He was only doing the right thing. Besides, what he said was true.

Wen Ning was a natural at archery and to lose out on that competition when he knew it existed would have been a shame. He was about to reply when he heard Jiang Cheng call out for him. 

Wen Ning saw Wei Wuxian's lightly blushing face ( _cute_ ) turn at the call of his name. He turned back to face him and smiled.

"Well, I've got to go. My shidi is calling for me." Wei Wuxian pointed his thumb at the purple figure behind him.

"See you at the arena! Oh, I almost forgot. You should keep your hair down, it's a handsome look on you!" And at that last sentence, Wei Wuxian turned around and ran towards his shidi.

Wen Ning touched his hair, his bangs hiding his very obvious blushing face.

Wei Wuxian . . . thought he was handsome. Not only did he compliment his archery but he also said he was handsome . . . !

Wen Ning felt butterflies flutter around his chest again, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.


	4. Fools

Wei Wuxian followed behind Jiang Cheng as he led them further into the arena.

So far, they have been attacked by twenty decoys and hit two targets. It was surprisingly easy to hit the targets, considering the fact that the symbol on them was a fluttering brown ribbon.

If the Wen Clan thought that it would be hard to identify the targets by blending in a brown ribbon with their ragged, black appearance then they were about to be proven wrong. 

Wei Wuxian, back when he had to practice twice as hard to be recognized by the Yunmeng Jiang Sect as the Head Disciple, would often hunt for any evil spirits in the night.

Sometimes, he would hunt for the water ghouls in the dark waters of the rivers and lakes nearby. Other times, he would search for the fox spirits that would play tricks on the poor unsuspecting merchants at twilight. 

Wei Wuxian did this in order to gain more practice as a cultivator, and to catch up to Jiang Cheng's level in cultivation. Because of this practice, Wei Wuxian had excellent eyesight when it came to hunting for prey. So it was a piece of cake to spot the targets.

Wei Wuxian saw something flit away out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he saw one of the targets hover up near a boulder. Just as he was about to pull his arrow from his holder, Wei Wuxian saw another arrow hit the target.

The arrow was powerful, so powerful that it went through the target and hit the boulder nearby it with a bang. The boulder began to shake.

Wei Wuxian felt his eyes widen at that.

"What is going o-" Jiang Cheng heard a rumbling noise above him and looked up.

A boulder was falling towards him. Before he could even comprehend what was happening he felt himself be pushed out of the way of the boulder. 

The boulder hit the floor with a heavy thud, dust and dirt flying all over the place.

Jiang Cheng coughed, his arm waving the dust away from his face. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was that the narrow entrance way he was passing through was blocked by a giant boulder.

Jiang Cheng scowled and was about to complain to Wei Wuxian when he realized with a startling clarity that Wei Wuxian was nowhere near him. He glanced around in confusion before he turned to the blocked path in worry.

"Wei Wuxian!"

"Jiang Cheng!"

Hearing his name, from a voice that sounded haggard but undeniably alive, brought a sense of relief to him. "Wei Wuxian! You idiot! Are you hurt?" 

"No! Why did you call me an idiot? What if I was hurt? Would calling me an idiot be helpful to me if I was hurt?"

Jiang Cheng snorted, it was just like Wei Wuxian to focus on him being called an idiot. "You're an idiot! That's why I called you one. Focus! Do you think that you can climb over to this side of the blockage?"

Jiang Cheng heard some more rocks sliding down. He backed away from the blockage and eyed the surrounding areas cautiously.

"I don't think I can! I'll just find another way to you!"

Jiang Cheng's eyes widen. "Wei Wuxian! I swear to the Heavens! If you move from that spot I'll break your legs!"

Silence was the only response to his threat. Jiang Cheng felt his vein throb in anger _(his brother was going to be the death of him)_.

"WEI WUXIAN!" 

* * *

Wei Wuxian whistled as he moved back the way he came from. He knew that when he made it back to Jiang Cheng he was going to be scolded again. This time it might be more vicious than when he got lost in the Nightless City.

But Wei Wuxian pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to focus on finding out another path to Jiang Cheng. And, maybe if he was lucky, hit some targets along the way.

Wei Wuxian turned a corner and met, face-to-face, the one person he didn't want to see.

"Jin Zixuan. What an unpleasant surprise." Wei Wuxian felt an automatic sneer take over his face. 

Jin Zixuan frowned at him, a look of disgust painted across his pretty boy face. "Wei Wuxian. Where's your handler? Really, such shameless behavior. The Yunmeng Jiang Sect surely has fallen low, letting their omegas run wild." 

Wei Wuxian felt his fists tighten in anger, an strong desire to punch the fucking bastard in his face and break his nose overcame him. If it wasn't for the fact that Wei Wuxian would have been disqualified from the competition, he would have surely given into that impulse.

Not to mention, if he punched the fucker in the face again. Madam Yu would surely bring out Zidian and whip him to death, omega status be damned.

Madam Yu was already sorely tempted to whip him to death when he cause the third biggest scandal for the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. 

To be honest, the third scandal was pretty avoidable. But then Jin Zixuan had insulted his shijie, calling her subpar. Not to mention how he then went off to insult him by telling Jiang Cheng to control his omega more. Punching him was the least of what the bastard deserved. 

Still, in the interest of not dying by Madam Yu's hand, Wei Wuxian decided to ignore the peacock bastard this one time.

Wei Wuxian turned away from him and began to walk in the other direction in the hope that he'd be rid of the peacock bastard.  

Jin Zixuan frowned at seeing Wei Wuxian ignore him and walk away. He felt incensed that Wei Wuxian could just ignore him like that.

 _He_ was not meant to ignore _him_! It was supposed to be _him_ that ignored Wei Wuxian! Besides that, that stupid omega was running around with no escort. Didn't that fool know what would happen to omegas without escorts?

Wei Wuxian heard footsteps follow behind him, indicating that Jin Zixuan was following behind him.

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes. Of course the stupid peacock would follow behind him. Not just because he ignored him but, because as one of the prime examples of an Alpha, he wouldn't let him walk around without an obvious escort.

"Oi! Wei Wuxian. Where do you think you're going?"

Wei Wuxian ignored Jin Zixuan and kept walking ahead. Of course that didn't stop Jin Zixuan from following him.

Soon, both Wei Wuxian and Jin Zixuan entered a clearing that was empty.At the corner of his eye, Wei Wuxian spotted something red on top of one of the taller rock formations of the arena.

Following that spot of red, Wei Wuxian was able to make out Wen Ning standing on the edge of the rock formation. His hands pulling on the bow string, his green eyes trained on one of the targets floating around near him. His hair was gently drifting behind him, pushed back by the wind _(he looked very handsome)_.

Wei Wuxian was silent watching Wen Ning. He would have shouted out a greeting if it wasn't for how focused Wen Ning was on the target. He already broke Wen Ning's concentration once, doing so again would just be plain mean.

However, Wei Wuxian shouldn't have been worried because he wasn't the person who was going to break Wen Ning's concentration.

Before Wen Ning could fire the arrow, another arrow was fired from the opposite direction hitting the target. The arrow not only hit the target, but it also went through the target and came close enough to create a tear in Wen Ning's clothes. This caused Wen Ning to lose his balance, falling down from the tall rock formation.

Wei Wuxian didn't think at all. He just rushed towards the falling figure, ran up the rock formation, grabbed ahold of Wen Ning in a princess bride carry, and flipped off the rock formation and back down to the ground.

Wei Wuxian kneeled on the ground, his hands shaking with the sudden weight that he took ahold of. 

"Y-Young M-Master W-Wei . . . !" Wen Ning squeaked out.

He clutched onto Wei Wuxian in surprise, a little shaken from losing his balance and falling down.

" . . . Shameless." At that voice, Wei Wuxian raised his head, his lively silver eyes meeting cold golden eyes. 

Wei Wuxian felt his mouth twist into a smile. "Ah! Lan Zhan~ It's good to see! I would have greeted you earlier during the Discussion Conference but I was lost. Hahaha."

Despite the words that Lan Wangji uttered to him, Wei Wuxian knew that it was only a habit that made Lan Wangji call him shameless. If Lan Wangji was in his situation, he would have done the same thing that Wei Wuxian did.

Still . . .

Wei Wuxian felt a little hurt at the way Lan Wangji treated him. He knew that the way Lan Wangji treated him was because he was raised that way. That it wasn't truly his fault that he would only see him as disgrace of an omega.

But, sometimes, Wei Wuxian wondered how Lan Wangji would have treated him if he wasn't an omega.

Would Lan Wangji be less embarrassed about being near him and accept his hand in friendship?

Would Lan Wangji's face seem softer in comparison, making his splendor all the more beautiful?

Would the quiet fire that Wei Wuxian had seen in Lan Wangji but once, when he was sneaking alcohol in Cloud Recesses, light up as brightly as the fireworks in the New Year Festivals in his presence once more?

But that was not the world Wei Wuxian lived in.

Lan Wangji was an Alpha, the very epitome of what an Alpha was supposed to stand for. And Wei Wuxian, he was a shame on his very gender.

They were opposites on the spectrum.

Lan Wangji was perfection. And Wei Wuxian was not _(and, in the deepest part of his very being, Wei Wuxian wished that this wasn't so)._

And Wei Wuxian had to live with it. So he embraced his disgrace _(his shame)_ and wore it like an armor. Because that was all he could do in the end.

Maybe in another life Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian could have been friends, brothers, even . . . lovers. But in this life _(_ _in this life_ ) Lan Wangji was one of the many people in the long list of people who looked down on him as an omega.

And Wei Wuxian had fought against the world too much _(against society too much)_ to give his heart to a person who seemed like the very definition of what he wanted to avoid in life _(an Alpha who followed the rules of society would never care for a troublemaking omega like him)_. 

Jin Zixuan snorted. "Second Master Lan is correct. Wei Wuxian, really, so shameless to keep on embracing an unknown Alpha."

At that, Wen Ning wiggled in his hold. "A-ah! Y-young M-master W-wei, p-please p-put m-me d-down."

Wei Wuxian pouted, he very much enjoyed holding Wen Ning like a princess. He was about to put Wen Ning down on the ground when a very interesting idea came across his mind. Something to shock the two young masters around him into speechlessness and make Wen Ning's face light up in a _(cute)_ blush once more.

"No. Putting you down would be a bad idea. You almost fell to your death! And, as a deeply concerned person, I think that I should just carry you for some time. To make sure that you are okay of course." A mischievous smirk crossed Wei Wuxian's face.

He would have never done this if Jiang Cheng was here but, since he wasn't here, he was going to go wild. In a way, Jiang Cheng was his impulse control and, without him, Wei Wuxian's most ridiculous ideas would be allowed to go unchecked.

"You . . ." Lan Wangji's voice trailed off, shocked.

If someone looked closer, a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and longing would be found in his golden eyes _(why was he holding another person so tenderly)_. The mix of emotions directed all at Wei Wuxian.

Luckily _(or not, who knows)_ , Wei Wuxian was only able to see the embarrassment and anger, used to seeing those emotions directed at him from his time in Cloud Recesses.

Jin Zixuan just stared incredulously at Wei Wuxian, wondering if the fool had lost his mind. He shouldn't be holding onto the unknown Alpha.

His reputation was at stake! Didn't this stupid omega know anything?! God, what was wrong with this person?

Wen Ning squeaked, his face turning red. "Y-young M-master . . . !" Wei Wuxian just smiled at Wen Ning. 

"See! Look, your face is turning red. That is a very good indication that you need some rest. So allow me the honor of caring for you for the time being. Besides, I'm an omega! Aren't omegas great at taking care of others?" Wei Wuxian shamelessly lied.

Sure, omegas were stereotyped as being great caregivers but, in addition to making his food too spicy to eat, Wei Wuxian couldn't take care of another person to save his life. He was more likely to kill them than save them.

And given by the alarmed expression Jin Zixuan had, as one of the few people who were forced to have his cooking when he visited Jiang Yanli, he knew that very well.

Wei Wuxian then carried Wen Ning to a nice rock platform. Once he got to the platform, he let Wen Ning sit in his lap and raised his hand to Wen Ning's forehead to check the temperature.

"Hmm, yes, I see. You're heating up really fast! I say some rest would do you good." Wen Ning only whimpered, his hands covering his face.

Wen Ning also unconsciously leaned closer to Wei Wuxian. The warmth and the smell of spices soothing him, reminding him of his mother back when she was alive.

His mother was also an omega. Unlike Wei Wuxian, however, she was not a cultivator but, instead, the wife of a medic.

She did not know medicine but she knew how to take care of the patients. She would always be in the kitchen cooking food for the patients, the smell of spices lingering in the air as she cooked. Whenever he was scared or hurt, his mother would hug him gently, and it would feel like being embraced in a nice, warm blanket.

Being close to Wei Wuxian reminded him of that, of the warmth of a person's concern _(of being home, of being loved)_.  

Jin Zixuan, upon seeing the cozy image that Wei Wuxian and the unknown Alpha made, felt embarrassed by the whole situation.

He wasn't going to stay in the clearing any longer and be apart of this stupidity. He did his duty as an Alpha gentleman, he wasn't going to force himself to be present for this whole shameful situation.

So Jin Zixuan decided to leave the clearing, muttering on his way out about shameless omegas.

Lan Wangji, on the other hand, felt as if he was experiencing the Porn Incident all over again. He already thought Wei Wuxian was shameful for pranking him with erotic literature. But, to think, that he would do something as risky as this.

Lan Wangji's chest felt uncomfortable _(why did he feel like this)_. He was about to scold Wei Wuxian for his behavior, despite the futility of Wei Wuxian actually taking into consideration what he said, when Lan Wangji saw a speck of purple near by. 


	5. Love Drunk

Wei Wuxian held onto Wen Ning, content in feeling the warmth of another person.

As an omega, Wei Wuxian was not allowed to be near others unless five feet apart. The only exceptions being other omegas, trained physicians, his future spouse, his children, and his immediate family.

Despite being adopted into the Jiang Clan, he was not allowed to touch Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli much, all because he wasn't blood related to them. Because of this, Wei Wuxian barely got the affectionate touches and hugs, the ones that were once numerous with his parents, in Lotus Pier.

Thus, Wei Wuxian relished in the chance of holding another person in his arms.

Unfortunately, the moment was not made to last.

"Wei Wuxian!" 

Lan Wangji, upon seeing Jiang Cheng enter the scene, decided it was best to leave. Problems between clan members should stay between them. Besides that, the whole situation still made him feel highly uncomfortable.

With one lingering glance at Wei Wuxian _(perhaps this breathless sensation would go away soon)_ Lan Wangji left the clearing.

Jiang Cheng was angry. No, scratch that, he was furious _(that fucking bastard)_.

He has been wondering around the entire goddamn arena looking for his adopted brother _(worried out of his fucking mind)_ , only to see him cradling an Alpha who he has been running into for the entire day.

"Ah, Jiang Cheng! Wait, wait, I have a really good explanation for this!" Wei Wuxian hoped that he could explain the entire situation before Jiang Cheng erupted into a storm of rage. 

Wen Ning, upon seeing the furious face of Jiang Cheng, scrambled off of Wei Wuxian's lap and slammed his forehead on the floor in a formal apology.

"A-ah, p-please d-don't b-blame Y-Young M-Master W-Wei f-for t-the s-scene y-you j-just w-witnessed! I-it w-was m-my f-fault. I-I w-will take a-any p-punishment y-you w-wish t-to g-give m-me."

If an Alpha or Beta breached the five foot radius surrounding omegas, they were liable to be punished.

If an omega was the one to make contact with another person who was not part of the society-approved exceptions, then the omega would be forced to go into temporary isolation to reflect over their 'mistakes'. This isolation was often hard on omegas, especially since the undue stress of being isolated could drive them insane or ruin their health.

Wei Wuxian stared at Wen Ning, surprised at the fact that he was attempting to shoulder all of the blame _(why would he do this for me)_.

Most people would never do that, preferring to rather blame the omega for the mistakes that happen. Omegas were acknowledged as 'lesser' by society as a whole due to their Heats.

Heats were a period of time where an omega's body temperature would increase to dangerous levels. During this time, omegas were vulnerable and are unable to take care of themselves properly. Many omegas would often times die from their Heat.

However, Heats also allowed omegas to be highly fertile, the perfect time to get impregnated.  

When Wen Ning raised his head from the floor _(hoping to show his sincerity)_ , his eyes widened. "Duck!"

Wei Wuxian turned around just in time to see a large amount of floating targets come up behind Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng, hearing the word 'duck', automatically fell down to the floor.

Wen Ning jumped up from his previous position, strung up his bow with six arrows and fired in rapid succession. All of his arrows hit the targets, some even went through the first wave of targets and continued onto the targets far behind.

Wei Wuxian also helped out, firing arrows from the boulder he was sitting on. 

"Jiang Cheng! Get over here!" Wei Wuxian kept firing, a little dumbfounded on the amount of targets heading in their direction. 

Jiang Cheng covered his head and slowly crawled over to Wei Wuxian. Once he was close enough, he hauled himself onto the boulder and began to help the other two with firing arrows at the horde.

Soon all the targets were dead, leaving two exhausted 17-year-old's and a single 16-year-old in the clearing.

The sound of heavy breathing was shortly interrupted by the strained voice of Wei Wuxian. "Wen Ning here . . . he fell . . . from a . . . high vantage point . . . and I . . . caught him . . . tried to take care of him . . . "

Jiang Cheng laughed hysterically, trust Wei Wuxian to bring up shit after surviving a literal barge.

" . . . I . . . hate you . . . so fucking much . . . "

Wen Ning groaned. " . . . p-please d-don't  . . . p-punish Y-young  . . . M-master W-wei . . . "

Before Jiang Cheng could even reply to that request, the giant symbol of the Qishan Wen Sect flashed above the arena, signaling that the Qishan Wen Sect won the competition.

* * *

Wen Ning was declared the Champion of the Archery Competition, allowing the Qishan Wen Sect to emerge victorious from the arena.

Wen Ning shot down 350 of the targets, higher than Wei Wuxian's measly score of 150. But, then again, Wei Wuxian was mainly focused on helping Jiang Cheng win the competition.

In the end, all he wanted was the Yunmeng Jiang Sect to win.

Many of the Qishan Wen Sect members came by and grabbed the exhausted Wen Ning, parading him around like a prized hog.

Wen Ning tried to resist the mob, trying to get Jiang Cheng's affirmation that he wouldn't punish Wei Wuxian  _(how sweet)_. Unfortunately, his clan members took him far away without him even getting a confirmation.

Thankfully, Jiang Cheng decided to put the whole matter behind him, too tired to deal with everything. 

Currently, it was night time.

Jiang Cheng was sleeping in his room along with all of his other shidi's, Uncle Jiang was in a meeting with all the other Sect Leaders. Which meant that it was the perfect time for Wei Wuxian to sneak out and get a drink at the bar. 

Wei Wuxian grabbed his cloak, the one that had spells in it to block his omega scent, and draped it over himself. He was glad that he was able to bring the cloak with him, even if he had to smuggle it in.

He then silently slipped from his room window, certain that the disciples guarding his doorway because of his omega status wouldn't notice him missing.

Wei Wuxian quickly but quietly made his way to the bar, making sure to avoid any people he was familiar with. He soon entered the bar with no one stopping him. Once inside he spotted a familiar face, a grin making it's way onto his lips.

Wei Wuxian headed straight for that person and, once close enough, swung an arm around their shoulder. "Wen Ning! Congratulations on your win!"

Wen Ning, who was nursing a jar of wine, was startled at the voice. When he turned around, he was met with the _(enchanting)_ face of Wei Wuxian.

After his clan members were done parading him around the entire arena, they dragged Wen Ning to a local bar to get him drunk. Thankfully, his clan members lost interest in him and began to drink themselves into a stupor.

Now Wen Ning was just awkwardly hanging out in the bar, trying to finish his jar of wine.

It was surprising to see Wei Wuxian in the bar, especially since most omegas weren't even suppose to be there. But Wen Ning didn't question it, instinctively knowing that Wei Wuxian wasn't like most omegas.

He also didn't focus on the fact that Wei Wuxian was wearing a cloak that blocked the scent of omegas, an item that was very rare and very illegal. Instead, he decided to focus more on Wei Wuxian himself.

Wen Ning gently grabbed ahold of Wei Wuxian and scanned him all over in concern. "Y-young Master Wei, are you okay? Y-you weren't punished, right?"

Despite winning the Archery Competition, Wen Ning was more concerned about what happened to Wei Wuxian. He didn't want Wei Wuxian to be punished since the whole problem began with him.

Wei Wuxian was slightly amused at seeing Wen Ning manhandle him, amused and touched. Even after winning the competition, Wen Ning was still concerned about him _(his heart sped up a little at that thought)_.

He was also a little shocked at how Wen Ning actually initiated contact with him, but given the rosy flush on Wen Ning's cheeks it's more likely that Wen Ning was a little drunk _(how cute)_.  

"I'm fine! I'm fine! How are you?"

It was then Wen Ning realized exactly what he was doing. He let go of Wei Wuxian and was about to take a few steps back, however, the arm that Wei Wuxian slung over his shoulder pulled Wen Ning closer to him.

"Y-young Master Wei, this . . . this . . ." Wen Ning blushed, stuttering a little from the close proximity _(so warm)_.

Wei Wuxian just smirked at him before turning around to face the bartender. "Two jars of your finest wine please." 

Wei Wuxian then turned to face Wen Ning. "Come now, call me Wei Ying. After all, we're close now, aren't we?"

Wen Ning pouted at him, certain that Wei Wuxian was trying to distract him from what he was truly concerned about. "Young Master Wei! Please stop changing the topic."

Upon hearing the stern tone that Wen Ning used, Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow. "Wow! Wen Ning, you didn't stutter at all."

Wen Ning made a displeased expression. "Young Master Wei . . ."

Wei Wuxian sighed dramatically. "Fine! Fine! Ah, I truly liked how forward you were before. Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean you can't treat me like a friend. And, as friends, isn't it natural to be close."

Wen Ning, upon hearing that they were friends, felt his heart flutter in his chest again.

To his slightly tipsy mind, what Wei Wuxian said was all true. As friends, it is natural to touch each other casually. Besides that, Wei Wuxian was his first friend so it would be better to follow his lead.

Wen Ning conveniently ignored the fact that Wei Wuxian was an omega and should not be acting like this. In his mind, Wen Ning saw Wei Wuxian simply as Wei Wuxian, a person bigger than life _(so beautiful)_. The omega aspect of his being was simply another part of Wei Wuxian that should be accepted, not treated as his entire identity.

So Wen Ning stopped complaining. 

The bartender brought two jars of wine to the pair. One for Wei Wuxian and one for Wen Ning.

Wei Wuxian handed the other jar to Wen Ning and picked his own jar up. "Cheers! A toast to your victory!"

Wei Wuxian then gulped down his wine, the burn flowing down his throat smoothly.

Wen Ning also gulped down his wine, slightly coughing. He ended up leaning onto Wei Wuxian, more than a little drunk.

Wei Wuxian looked down at Wen Ning, admiring how the candle light shaded his features in warm colors of orange and red.

Wen Ning's skin had a sheen to it, making him glow in the bar. His hooded eyes stood out brilliantly in the dark, as if someone had bottled up the color green all into them.

Wei Wuxian was not drunk, he never got drunk. He had an ungodly tolerance to alcohol. So when the thought of kissing Wen Ning passed through his mind, he couldn't possibly blame it on failing inhibitions.

In a way, he shouldn't think this way. He was an unmated omega, kissing an Alpha was a bad idea. But seeing how pretty Wen Ning's face was, Wei Wuxian thought that perhaps this was the best idea he ever had.

Besides, Wei Wuxian was probably never going to see Wen Ning again after he leaves for Lotus Pier.

He might never see this person who was sweet and nice and cared about him like an actual person instead of the disgrace he was. He might never get to see this person who would blush at his praise and look at him like he was something more than all the words spit out by society.  

So, on an impulse, Wei Wuxian grabbed Wen Ning's chin and tilted his head to the side, planting a chaste kiss to Wen Ning's cheek.

Wen Ning squeaked, his entire face turning red.

Wei Wuxian released the hold he had on Wen Ning's cheek and laughed. "So cute! Hahaha! To think that my congratulatory kiss managed to make your entire face go red . . . ! Hahaha!"

Wen Ning looked at Wei Wuxian in embarrassment. Before he could say anything, his sister entered the bar. "Wen Ning!"

Wen Ning hastily moved away from Wei Wuxian and turned towards his sister. "Da-jie!"

Wen Qing scowled over at her brother, critically eyeing him and the person next to him. Seeing the rosy flush on his face, she knew that he was drunk.

She walked over to him and grabbed his ear. "What have I told you about drinking? You are not allowed to do it! Now come home, we need to get you cleaned up!"

Wei Wuxian watched in awe as the fierce woman all but dragged Wen Ning out of the bar. Seeing the teary-eyed expression on Wen Ning's face as he silently pleaded with him to help, Wei Wuxian chuckled.

He would have tried to help him but the women had the same expression as Jiang Cheng had when he did something wrong, so he wasn't going to get involved. He knew not to interrupt a sibling when they become angry from concern.

Soon, the bar became empty with only Wei Wuxian in it. He took a few more gulps of his jar of wine.

Wei Wuxian let out a sigh and examined his reflection in the wine jar.

Maybe they'll meet again. And maybe . . . maybe that small spark he felt when he kissed Wen Ning could blossom into something more.

But that's for the future to decide. For now, Wei Wuxian is going to drink his weight in wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jae-duhb from Tumblr coming up with this idea. I'm honored that I can bring her AU to life.


End file.
